the new Dog at ghost HQ
by Dogsled shepherd
Summary: Dogsled get a new job at ghost HQ but when The road rovers show up this could be wierd
1. Chapter 1 The Forced Visit

**I know my acount hasnt been active in awhile but I'm here Anyway this is my brand new story about road rovers and afew other stuff so that by the way if ANY characters seem out out of character (which could be alot) this is based on prue reseach and please don't mind the spelling errors thank you and enjoy  
**

**Geist belongs to:MDTartist83**

**I don't own Road Rovers or ghost squad or any characters except my OCs**

**Road Rovers:WB**

**C.O.D Ghost:Infinty ward**

**Oozes and other zombies belong to:Capcom**

**P.S my character doesn't have his hellhound powers in this a**

**Story only ooze powers which he has even super powers oozes don't have**

* * *

**Ghost HQ**

**12:30 pm**

**"Ok who ate my sandwhich,"A mad Riley Shouted making Everyone stair at him."it could have been anyone,"dogsled aid trying to calm his new had been a week when the ISA shut down thanks to buget cuts and had been transfered to ghost's Alpha squad and today was his first Unfountneally today riley was extra A German Shepherd half an inch taller than Riley Came in the room Saying,"Alright Riley dogsled we have a break in at a bank".**

**Downtown Los Dog**

**12:30 pm**

**"Where Are We,"A Male Golden Retriever Mix Had Golden fur with a lighter Shade of Yellow on his him Was A Female Rough collie,A male Doberman,A male Siberian Husky,A Rottweiler,A Polish lowland sheepdog,A Man,Half Cat half man,and a woman."Where Are We And Why are there Cano-sapiens Everywhere,"The Rough Collie had Brown fur and cream fur on her underbelly."All I remember is Us going down,"The Siberian husky had A thick Russian Accent And he had Blue Fur and white underbelly."I agree with Exile That's all I remember and I hate him and all you Road Rovers,"The Half Cat Half Man had the same fur colors as the male golden retriever."Same with me",the female was wearing a red jumpsuit or wetsuit with a helmet covering some of her hair and a ponytail and was wearing height heels."I'm still Good looking good",The male Doberman had dark Brown fur with some caramel."Let Me Go"A voice said everyone turned around to see that it was The Rottweiler that said Rottweiler had almost the same fur coloring as the Doberman."Did Muzzle just talk wait did I just talk",The sheepdog had white long fur all over."it something is strange about this"the man had white hair and brown a the half man half cat broke into the bank and stole all the money."Are You sure that this is a smart idea",the woman asked the half man half before the Cat man could reply a voice said,"Freeze all of You under arrest by Ghost squad Put your weapon down and no one gets hurt".everyone turned to see The young WGSD behind them a Ray gun in his dogsled's eyes turned Wide As the Siberian Husky turned to he him but,that Look didn't last as The cat man and woman fired their blasters Derectally at dogsled's heart and hitting on the spot."Ha Not so tuff now are you",the cat man said to to his superize the WGSD's wound healed as he got He Hit everyone but the Husky using his super Speed but The husky then fell on the ground knocked Husky was the only one not Unconscious But soon Was hadcuffed by Riley**

* * *

Oh Boy they got off to a bad start with dogsled Well anyway Next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hello** Everyone This is going to be fun rapidly posting**

* * *

Ghost HQ

1:00 pm

"Alright All of you on charges of Breaking into the Bank and attempting to steal approximately $6,000 dollars in cash except For You Husky Dogsled Paid Your $7,000 dollar bail",The German Shepherd Said."So Why'd You Do it ALL of You",Riley said Shouting at The Group."Look We Told You 3 Annoying Dogs WE did it and you can't do anything to stop us",The Cat Man said half lying."Please You've Got to Belive Us It was only those two",The Husky told The Ghost agents."I belive you but I don't know your name",Dogsled Told The Husky."Exileo Michalovich Sanhusky But just call me Exile",The Husky told Dogsled."So Exile How Are You"dogsled asked Exile."Good Except for being held Here in your HQ",Exile Replied To dogsled's Question."So what are all Your Names",dogsled asked the group."Why Would We Tell you",the cat man said rudely said to then dogsled nodded receiving a nod from both Riley and the German then turned into his ooze form scaring them."Now Are You Going To Talk",Dogsled asked his voice very deep."Hunter",The mix said."Colleen",the rough collie said."Muzzle",the rotwieiler said."Shag",The sheepdog said."William",The man said."Parvo"The cat man said."Groomer",The woman said."I'm Dogsled K. Shepherd",Dogsled said to the group Turning back into his dog form."Woods",The German shepherd said."Riley",Riley said."Where are we",Exile asked dogsled."Ghost Squad HQ in Los Dog."Los Dog is this a dog version of Los Angles", William said to dogsled."Yes basically",dogsled said answering William's question."so what is this organization", Exile said."Ghost Squad Is a Group made to defeat federation and now to keep federation in their territory and secure more territory from federation,Their are 2 known main teams and 1 unknown first team Is alpha team which only is Riley and Me,The 2nd team is Beta Team which is From ISA Transfers Cocoa,Lola,and Sofie. And the 3rd team is omega team which consists of Rick,Thunder,And And Here",Dogsled said giving Exile a Card and continuing," its your credit card and has $1,000,000 dollars in cash From me and it can get you in places for free and its yours from me"."Are You Sure Dogsled",Exile asked dogsled. Dogsled then nodded to Exile."Oh and If Your In trouble Or need help around here Just Push the buttonand I'll be there Now Got To Go Bye",Dogsled said handing exile a detonater Like device.

* * *

Looks Like Someone has A crush on a husky


End file.
